The main clinical feature of Alzheimer's disease (AD) is a cognitive decline that leads to progressive memory loss and impairment in language and emotion. Therefore, the patient care and the treatment of the Alzheimer's disease are expensive and degraded quality of life for patient's families.
Therefore, the treatment of Alzheimer's disease has become a very important topic. Nowadays, the U.S. Food and Drug Administration (FDA) has approved two types of medications for the management of Alzheimer's disease: N-methyl-D-aspartate receptor antagonist including memantine hydrochloride and cholinesterase inhibitors including rivastigmine hydrogen tartrate, donepezil hydrochloride, and galantamine hydrobromide. Those aforementioned approved pharmaceuticals can inhibit cholinesterase, repress the hydrolysis of neurotransmitter acetylcholine, and increase the acetylcholine content in human brain, which in turn may improve symptoms and defer the process of memory-loss. However, those pharmaceutical treatments are unable to cure Alzheimer's disease, but only relieve certain AD symptoms. Furthermore, those medications will bring some side effects to AD patients, including nausea, headache, diarrhea, insomnia, pain, hallucination, or dizziness, etc.
Therefore, the current treatment for Alzheimer's disease lacks a medicine combined with the curative effect for Alzheimer's disease and without side effects to patients.